Gemelas Valientes
by Maria The Cheshire Cat
Summary: One-Shot/ Gemelas, identicas por el exterior, diferentes por el interior. Las diferencas entre estas dos jovenes es tan fuerte que hacen que una esfera de estres y enojo las rodee completamente. Pero una situacion se presenta que amenaza con separarlas, sera que dentro de esas diferencias haya algo que evite que ocurre esa separacion?


_**HELLO! ¡HOLA! ¡KONICHIWA! No me se otro lenguaje… ni siquiera sé si el tercero está bien escrito**_

_**Aquí les traigo mis queridos lectores un ONE-SHOT, En el que me inspire en un video que vi. Espero y lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews. Aclaro que NO habrá continuación de este fic. Básicamente, esto será como parte de la película original, PERO hare ciertos cambios**_

_**(Los personajes de aquí son propiedad de Disney Pixar)**_

"**GEMELAS VALIENTES"**

Era una hermosa mañana en donde los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaban las montañas y a los bosques verdes de Dunbroch, los sirvientes del castillo del rey y la reina ya estaban listos para otra jornada de trabajo en sonde difícilmente trataban de que los 3 príncipes que eran trillizos, se quedaran quietos lo cual era imposible. Una de las mujeres quien se encargaba de despertar a la princesa Mérida traía en sus manos el vestido verde oscuro de la pelirroja de ojos azules y pecas en el rostro.

Antes de entrar toco la puerta para poder pasar, pero nadie contesto, imaginándose que seguiría dormida entro con cuidado y dejo la ropa en el mueble de alado, antes de salir la reina de Dunbroch entro y le dijo a la mujer que preparara la mesa para el desayuno. La sirvienta asintió y cuando por fin dejo a la reina sola en la habitación con la pelirroja roncando del sueño camino hacia las cortinas y las abrió dejando que la luz cubriera por completo el rostro de Mérida haciéndola despertar de golpe

**-Mérida, es hora de levantarte es suficiente de tanto dormir**

**-Pero mama… no quiero**- exclamo la adolecente cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro con las sabanas

**-Date prisa, iremos al salón del trono con Neris, tienen que recitarme todo lo que les di en sus libros, ¿si estudiaste no es así?**

-**Si mama-** La pelirroja se destapo y luego de que su madre se retiró empezó a cambiarse, dejándose como siempre el cabello suelto

Al estar en la sala donde se encontraban los tronos de cada miembro de la familia real, Mérida al ver que estaba sola se sentó en uno de los tronos y antes de poder relajar su cuerpo una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

**-A mama no le gustara que estés sentada en esa posición-** la mirada de Mérida se dirigió hacia la dueña de aquella voz un poco más grave que la de ella, era su hermana gemela

Neris era físicamente idéntica a ella, las pecas, los ojos y el color de cabello y piel, lo único que la diferenciaba era su personalidad, Mérida era la típica chica rebelde y desordenada, le encantaba estar con su caballo Angus e ir a las cataratas de fuego, era muy alegre y siempre se divertía con los desafortunados sucesos de su padre con las aves. En cambio Neris era una joven amable y ordenada, lo opuesto a Mérida ya que le encantaba leer y estudiar todo lo que encontraba en los libros de su madre, pero era más seria, siempre contradiciendo a Mérida y negando la cabeza cada vez que su hermana gemela no se comportaba como una verdadera princesa, siempre vestía un hermoso y ajustado vestido azul fosforescente el cual también cubría por la parte de arriba todo su cabello dejando ver de vez en cuando un pequeño rizo de su cabello dando a conocer que tiene el mismo color que el de su gemela

Antes de que Mérida pudiera decir algo la voz de su madre acercándose por la parte de arriba la hizo reaccionar y rápido se paró a lado de su hermana que con un porte muy elegante empezó a recitar primero

**-Para aquellos quienes buscan la victoria, no serán recompensados si sus intenciones son solo llenarse de cosas materiales, el quien de verdad obtiene victoria sin pedir nada a cambio será el quien saldrá beneficiado, pues nobles actos que ayudan a tener una vida mejor a otros… buena vida tendrán ellos**- Neris volteo a ver a su hermana para indicarle que continuara

**-La pobreza es tener el alma negra, vacía, no tener sentimientos es la peor enfermedad para aquel que es un líder y ejemplo para muchos… **

**-Más alto Mérida- **dijo Elinor, su madre quien caminaba de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba a sus hijas

-**ejemplo para muchos y…-**dijo Mérida tratando de alzar un poco la voz

**-tienes que hacer que tu voz se escuche en cada rincón del castillo o no sirve de nada**- exclamo la reina

**-Esto no sirve de nada**- murmuro la joven un poco estresada

**-Te escuche. Ahora ambas díganme el último párrafo del libro que les di la semana pasada **

Ambas hermanas se miraron y empezaron a recitar lo que su madre les había ordenado, pero antes de terminar Marida se detuvo y volvió a murmurar _"enserio, ¿de qué sirve esto?_" Neris la vio de reojo y escucho como su madre le dijo a Mérida que volviera a empezar, Mérida ya cansada dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante y Neris termino la última frase que le faltaba.

Al terminar ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones, Neris quería tratar de hacer razonar a su hermana que todo lo que su madre hace es por su bien.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Mérida, la encontró con su espada golpeando fuertemente la madera de su cama

**-Mérida tenemos que hablar **

-**No quiero hablar… ¿Por qué no vas con mama a estudiar los libros que recién trajo?**

**-Mérida, entiende que todo esto es necesario para…**

**-Neris por favor no empieces con tus discursos, no quiero escucharte, no quiero escuchar a nadie entiéndelo **

**-¡No! Tú tienes que saber que ya tienes que comportarte como una verdadera princesa**

**-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- **Exclamo Mérida acercándose a Neris haciendo que retrocediera para por fin sacarla de su habitación- **Ojala te fueras lejos, para no estar molestándome y dejarme en paz, ya tengo suficiente con mama **

**-Aunque lo desees jamás me iré, y lo digo porque yo vivo aquí**

**-¡Agh! Me tienes cansada**

**-Puedes decir lo que quieras pero eso no cambiara nada **

Mérida trato de decir algo pero con tanta rabia no se le ocurrió que otra cosa decir. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar fuertemente la puerta en la cara de su hermana quien rodo los ojos, estaba cansada del comportamiento inmaduro de su gemela.

Los días pasaron y las cosas seguían iguales, Mérida siempre distrayéndose en sus clases con su madre.

Neris se divertía al ver como Mérida tenía que practicar el arpa con su madre, se veía tan graciosa la pelirroja rebelde haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Cada vez que una se divertía la otra sufría o se aburría por las enseñanzas de su madre o padre. Ambas siempre discutían y peleaban, en cada ataque de rabia Mérida decía que Neris era la favorita de todos, la señorita perfecta, la que a todo le sale bien

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

Un día, mientras la familia real desayunaba alegremente, Moudie se dirigía a la reina y en sus manos llevaba una charola con tres cartas en ella, cada una con el sello de cada clan que estaba aliado con Dunbroch.

La reina muy amable le agradeció a la sirvienta que se retiró luego de que la reina tomo las tres cartas.

Mientras la reina leía concentradamente, Mérida les hizo una seña a sus tres hermanos que se asqueaban por la comida que tenían en el plato, les indico con su dedo la charola de bocadillos y ambos entendieron lo que quería decir ya que los tres traviesos se fueron debajo de la mesa y Mérida deslizo los bocadillos por su vestido hasta que los tres hermanos se apoderaron de la charola.

Neris quien veía como su hermana se comportaba puso su codo en la mesa y sostuvo su frente con su mano, rodo los ojos y se empezó a frotar la frente, su hermana sí que no se sabía comportar

Luego de unos segundos, Elinor alzo la mirada y observo a sus dos hijas quienes estaban comiendo tranquilamente

**-Fergus-** dijo la reina- **aceptaron**

**-¿Aceptaron que madre?-** exclamo la gemela rebelde con una expresión confusa

**-Querida, ¿crees que sea el momento de decirles? **

-**Por supuesto que sí. Niños pueden retirarse**- los trillizos obedecieron y se fueron de la mesa con bocadillos escondidos en sus ropas. Cuando los cuatro por fin estaban solos Mérida miro a su hermana y como ella estaba muy confundida- **Mis hijas, es momento de decirles, que los hijos de los tres clanes aliados con Dunbroch aceptan participar en los juegos para casarse con una de ustedes…**

-**Espera… ¿Qué? ¿casarse? ¿Te refieres a una boda?-** exclamo Mérida con los ojos abiertos y la respiración agitada

**-Tranquila Mérida-** dijo Neris tratando de calmar a su hermana, pero ella tambien estaba un poco nerviosa

-**Mérida, Neris es una tradición… y tenemos que acatarlo tal y como está escrita, una de ustedes, se casara con el ganador de los juegos**- hubo un silencio que invadió por completo el salón, Fergus, quien no sabía que decir solo se quedó viendo a sus hijas y esposa

**-Y…-** dijo Mérida con más nervios**- c-cual de nosotras tiene que casarse-** dijo temiendo la respuesta de su madre

Elinor miro a ambas y luego de unos segundos que al parecer fueron eternos para Mérida y Neris al fin les respondió

**-Neris**- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa

Mérida se sintió aliviada al saber que ella no se tendría que casar, pero su única expresión en el rostro fue una de sorpresa, miro a su hermana gemela quien con una mano sostenía el collar que traía puesto, el símbolo de Dunbroch

**-¿Yo?**

**-si querida, tú fuiste la primera en nacer, por lo tanto eres la hija mayor de esta familia**

Neris se quedó en silencio, se veía nerviosa y sorprendida. No se sentía lista para ese paso, pero como su madre dijo, tenía que respetar las tradiciones y seguir con lo que venía por delante.

**-Entiendo madre-** suspiro tristemente y se retiró de la mesa

Mérida la miro de reojo con una expresión seria, y cuando la perdió de vista siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Había pasado más de una semana y los jefes de los tres clanes junto a sus hijos ya habían arribado en el muelle de Dunbroch, ansiosos por conocer a la princesa Neris y poder participar en los juegos por su mano.

Ya en el salón donde se encontraban los tronos el primero en presentarse fue el Lord MacGuffin un hombre lleno de músculos y dignidad, aunque es alguien de pocas palabras, su vos grave resuena a través de la tierra demandando respeto y contribuyendo a su reputación cómo el más equitativo y razonable lord del reino. Luego de presentarse, puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, quien hablaba un dialecto escoces poco común y que era incomprensible para la mayoría. El joven MacGuffin es muy tímido y con amplias proporciones. Ser el centro de la atención no era su arma más fuerte, pero no titubea al saltar a la pelea junto con su padre y el clan si se presenta la ocasión.

Luego de que MacGuffin se presentara, El Lord Macintosh se presentó ante la reina y la princesa, era flaco y su sonrisa salvaje y su apariencia fiera proclaman que estaba listo para la batalla en cualquier momento, aunque su ladrido puede ser peor que su mordida. Con mucho orgullo presento a su hijo el joven Macintosh, el primogénito del lord, sabía muy bien que lo tiene todo, es atlético, encantador y tiene risos que maravillan a todas las muchachas a su paso. Pero la vanidad y legiones de devotas también pueden ser una distracción cuando se refiere a presumir en los juegos

Al final se presentó El Lord Dingwal, era un hombre gruñón y con mal temperamento, quien no dejaba que su baja altura se metiera en su camino para resolver problemas con los puños. Su hijo quien era un chico guango, inocente, y a menudo ensimismado, el pequeño Dingwall es el hijo incómodo. Aunque siempre muestra entusiasmo que sopesa su pequeño tamaño, su padre empleará con orgullo a su único hijo cómo perro de ataque cuando el momento es justo.

Cuando todos terminaron de presentarse, Neris buscaba una manera de salir de ese conflicto en el que ella se encontraba, pero no había salida, y para el colmo ninguno de sus hermanos estaban presentes

**-Bienvenidos sean todos a este evento especial**- dijo Elinor con voz firme y a la vez alegre**- estamos muy contentos de la presencia de todos ustedes para competir en los juegos donde mostraran la agilidad en fuerza y armas, tal y como dice la tradición, solo los hijos de los grandes líderes pueden competir por la mano de la princesa**

Todos en el salón empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar como grandes guerreros en plena batalla, pues esa era la forma más varonil de celebrar.

Ya en el campo de juego, muchos hombres de cada clan competían por si mismos para probar quien era el más fuerte, el más ágil y el más rápido de todos.

Al final, los hijos de los jefes de cada clan se alistaron para el ultimo reto de todos, arquería.

El primero fue El Joven MacGuffin quien el único blanco en el que pudo dar fue en un punto muy alejado del círculo rojo. El siguiente fue Joven Macintosh quien por una franja mas y daba en el blanco, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de la desesperación haciéndolo ver menos atractivo de lo que se veía, Fergus no para de reír y Neris estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no paraba de jugar con sus manos.

Quien quedo al último fue El Joven Dingwall quien ni siquiera sabía sostener una flecha en pleno tiro, trato de dejarla en su lugar cada vez que apuntaba, pero la punta siempre se iba hacia el otro lado. Ya impaciente Fergus le grito que disparara de una buena vez asustando a Dingwall, el joven logro dar justo en el blanco.

Los reyes y los clanes de MacGuffin y Macintosh estaban atónitos, mientras tanto Dingwall estaba celebrando que su hijo ganara el juego. Neris lo único que hizo fue tapar sus ojos con la tela que cubria todo su cabello

**-muy bien, al parecer eso fue algo…**

**-Inesperado, Fergus, no digas otra cosa que no sea correcta**- exclamo Elinor mientras veía como todos los del clan ganador estaba celebrando

Pero de repente, una bandera con el símbolo de Dunbroch era enterrada en el césped junto a todos los demás clanes, una figura misteriosa se posaba enfrente de las narices de todos. Nadie podía reconocer quien era, las personas empezaron a murmurar haciendo que Neris levantara la tela y justo cuando lo hizo, la figura se quitó la capa que tapaba su cara rebelando quien era

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Fergus y Elinor se miraban preocupados y sorprendidos a la vez, Neris no evito abrir los ojos más de la cuenta, era su hermana gemela, Mérida.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?- **susurro Neris, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de su gemela fue que empezó a sacar su arco y flechas.

Caminando a un paso normal empezó a disparar dando perfectamente en el blanco, Elinor se tocaba la frente mientras rodaba los ojos, los Lords solo se miraban confundidos y Neris observaba a su hermana con atención

El último tiro de la princesa, hizo que la flecha de Dingwall se partiera en dos, convirtiéndola en la ganadora, Neris sabía las intenciones de su hermana, cuales eran ganar el juego y su mano, para dejarla libre de cualquier compromiso

Mérida sorprendida de lo que hizo volteo a ver a su hermana quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Mérida le devolvió la sonrisa, y después de decir estas últimas palabras, el lazo entre hermanas, ahora se convertiría en un lazo más fuerte, además de hermanas ambas se convertirían en mejores amigas.

**-Tal vez peleemos y discutamos constantemente, querida hermana... Pero siempre voy a romper cualquier tradición si eso impide que te vayas de mi lado. **

***FIN***

_**ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL ONE- SHOT MIS LECTORES, Y PERDÓN SI EN ALGUNOS FICS ESTOY TARDANDO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ÚLTIMAMENTE LA ESCUELA OCUPA TODA MI CABEZA Y ESO HACE QUE GRANDES BLOQUEOS SE PRESENTEN EN MI MENTE.**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, Y DÍGANME… ¿USTEDES SERÍAN CAPACES DE HACER ALGO ASÍ, CON TAL DE QUE ALGÚN FAMILIAR O AMIGO QUE TANTO QUIEREN NO SE VAYA DE TU LADO SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS? ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **_


End file.
